Tres motivos por los cuales Scorpius adora la Casa de los Gritos
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Scorpius tiene tres motivos para adorar la Casa de los Gritos. El primero era por que era un lugar tranquilo, el segundo se debía a las increíbles fiestas que podías montar allí, y el tercero y último, lo tenía en ese preciso momento en sus brazos. Este fic participa en el reto Rated M del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este fic participa en el reto Rated M del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley.

**Advertencias: **Lemon y utilización de lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

><p>El ruido del agua resonaba en ese lujoso cuarto de baño. Un chico de diecisiete años, de cabello rubio, ojos grises, piel pálida y facciones angulosas se examinaba en un espejo, mientras el agua del grifo corría. Scorpius Malfoy suspiro, cerrando el grifo. Recogió una toalla que tenía al lado, y se tapó la cara con ella.<p>

Gimió contra aquella suavidad y esponjosidad blanca. ¿Qué cojones hacía despierto un sábado a las ocho y cuarto de la mañana? Vale, era día de salida a Hogsmeade. pero él mismo había decidido que no iría. Llevaba desde tercero yendo y, al ser este su último año, las excursiones perdían parte de su diversión. Además, sus dos mejores amigos estaban ocupados, y no podrían ir con él al pueblo.

Su mejor amigo, Albus Potter, iría al pueblo con una "misteriosa" chica (aunque Scorpius sabía de la relación incestuosa que mantenía su mejor amigo con su prima Roxanne.) Mientras tanto, su mejor amiga, Rose Weasley, iría a Hogsmeade con su novio, Peter McLaggen. Frunció el ceño ante esa idea. Rose era demasiado inteligente como para estar de novia de ese sujeto. Y no lo decía por que estuviese enamorado de su pelirroja amiga, no. Bueno, no es que negara que fuese hermosa (quizás la más hermosa de su curso), y que se había masturbado un par de veces, pensando en su esplendoroso cuerpo desnudo, rebotando sobre el suyo...

Bueno, vale. Quizás le gustaba un poquito.

Scorpius miró su reloj. Ocho y veinte. Mordiéndose el labio, dividido entre la idea de dormir de nuevo, o de ir al Gran Comedor, en busca de comida; miró su camiseta negra, colocada sobre una de las tapas de unos de los retretes. Por suerte (o por desgracia, según se mire,) el estómago del rubio eligió por él. Así que dando un suspiro, se puso la camiseta, y salió de su dormitorio.

* * *

><p>El ambiente del Gran Comedor estaba bastante animado cuando Scorpius entró en el Gran Comedor. Rápidamente, echó un vistazo a la mesa de las águilas, en busca de Rose. Pero, al parecer, aún no había llegado.<p>

Así que se encaminó a la mesa de Slytherin, donde su mejor amigo ya se hallaba desayunando, y escribiendo en lo que parecía un cuaderno negro. Roxanne, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, parecía liada con otro cuaderno parecido.

_Debe de ser un diario de comunicación _pensó Scorpius. Movido por la curiosidad, Scorpius le dio un vistazo, por encima del hombro de Albus. El último mensaje parecía el de Roxanne.

_Mmm, Al. Estoy deseando que entierres tu varita en mi caldero, y hagas que me quede afónica de los gritos que daré._

De acuerdo, Scorpius no esperaba eso ni de broma. Y eso que parecía que Roxanne era muy inocente...

_Por cierto, dile a tu amigo que leer conversaciones ajenas, esta mal visto._

Albus cerró su cuaderno, antes de golpear a su amigo en el hombro.

—Au. Pues entonces, no lo escribas aquí en medio —se quejó Scorpius, agarrando una fuente de beicon.

—Cállate —le espetó Albus, mirando a la mesa de los tejones.

Scorpius levantó la vista también, y al instante, deseo no haberlo hecho. Roxanne, disimuladamente, le lanzó un beso a Albus, quien fingió cogerlo en el aire, y llevarselo al corazón.

_Oh, Dios. _pensó Malfoy. _Matame si alguna vez me pongo así de cursi._

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como su amigo le lanzaba un beso de vuelta a Roxanne.

¡Ah, no! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ya había soportado esa cursilada una vez! ¡No iba a hacerlo una segunda! Así que, cuando Albus le lanzó el beso a su prima, Scorpius fingió interceptarlo, y arrojarlo al suelo. Albus lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No quería vomitar —se excusó Scorpius, llevándose otro trozo de beicon a la boca, a la vez que miraba a la puerta. De nuevo, deseo no haber levantado la vista de su fantástico plato de beicon.

Rose acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor, con su cabello rojo fuego ondulado, largo hasta el cuello, sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules, su piel cremosa, recubierta de pecas (¿por qué las pecas eran tan jodidamente calientes?) Vestía un top verde, con una chaqueta morada, unos pantalones negros y unas botas también negras.

Scorpius tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta, y que un trozo de beicon a medio masticar se podía ver perfectamente dentro de su boca. Avergonzado, la cerró.

Rose se encaminó hacía su mesa, y se puso de rodillas sobre uno de los bancos de madera, para poder alcanzar algo de alimento del otro lado. Aquello permitía que Scorpius pudiese contemplar su trasero, el cual se marcaba mucho con ese pantalón negro.

Cuando Rose hubo alcanzado una de las tostadas de su mesa, se sentó en la de Slytherin, enfrente de sus amigos.

—Hola, chicos —saludó alegremente la chica, dándole un mordisco a la tostada.

Ambos le devolvieron el saludo, y a partir de ahí, empezaron a hablar de temas filosóficos y políticos muy complejos...Bueno, se quedaron callados como idiotas. Aunque Scorpius trataba de no mirar los pechos de la pelirroja, los cuales le entraban ganas de sostener entre sus manos.

_¿Cómo serán sus pezones? _preguntó la mente del chico.

Cuando Rose se hubo terminado su tostada, alargó la mano a la fuente de fruta más cercana, y extrajo la peor fruta de todas.

Un plátano.

—Me encantan los plátanos —murmuró la chica. Y ahí, estaba la peor frase de todas. La cual solía venir con cierta sensación en la entrepierna.

—Yo me voy —murmuró Scorpius, notando una erección dentro de su pantalón. Miró al plátano con envidia. Como deseaba que fuese su miembro el que estuviese en ese lugar.

—¿Ya? —cuestionó Albus, mirando su reloj—. Son solo las ocho y treinta y nueve.

—No nos dejan ir al pueblo hasta las nueve —señaló Rose, que seguía con su plátano.

—Me quedó para adelantar algo de tarea —murmuró Scorpius, levantándose, mientras rezaba a todas las fuerzas divinas que no dejasen que sus amigos viesen su erección.

* * *

><p>Scorpius se hallaba tumbado en su cama, con la vista perdida. Había tratado de dormir sin más, pero la imagen de Rose seguía en su mente. Llevaba casi dos horas intentando conciliar algo de sueño, pero no podía.<p>

En ese momento, sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Antes de que pudiese abrir sus ojos, sintió una suave mano frotar su entrepierna. Abrió los ojos. Delante suyo, había una chica un año más joven, llamada Melinda Smith.

—Hola, Melinda —saludó Scorpius.

Conocía a la chica, por que principalmente se la había tirado un par de veces. Ella era un año más joven que Scorpius, y ambos se conocían desde pequeños. Se habían conocido en una fiesta en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando Scorpius tenía siete años y Melinda seis, y a partir de allí, habían comenzado una extraña amistad.

Los años habían ido pasando entre ellos, estrechando su amistad, aunque Scorpius jamás vio a Melinda como una hermana pequeña, si le acabó cogiendo un gran cariño. Eso no impedía que Scorpius no pudiese evitar fijarse en Melinda, y en sus grandes te... ojos verde oscuro. Y así, con el paso del tiempo, ambos habían pasado de ser amigos de la infancia, a ser amigos con derecho, comúnmente denominados como follamigos.

—Scor —murmuró la chica.

—¿No tendrías que estar en Hogsmeade? —preguntó el rubio.

—Tenía demasiado sueño. Fui a una fiesta anoche. Quería invitarte, pero como estás liado con los ÉXTASIS... —se lamentó la chica—. Y bueno, como me he enterado de que tú no ibas, pues yo decidí venir a preguntarte si te gustaría darte un baño conmigo...

El tono lujurioso de Melinda hizo que la erección de Scorpius volviese.

—Vamos allá —fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

><p>El agua caía desde encima, empapando a los dos cuerpos desnudos que estaban debajo de ella. Scorpius y Melinda se besaban apasionadamente, apretando sus cuerpos, uno contra el otro. Como el chico era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Melinda, su miembro, completamente erecto, se apretaba contra el vientre de la chica, quien gemía al sentirlo.<p>

—Hacia tanto que no veía tu polla, Scorpius —gimió la chica, separándose ligeramente del rubio, pero agarrando su pene.

Scorpius soltó un gemido y, agarrando a Melinda por sus muslos, la levantó, dejándola apoyada contra la pared del baño. Melinda guió el miembro de Scorpius hasta su sexo, el cual estaba bastante mojada.

—¿Qué quieres, Scorpius? —le preguntó Melinda, con voz ronca.

—Melinda -gruñó Scorpius. Melinda solo sonrió, empezando a mover la mano, masturbando al rubio.

—¿Qué quieres, Scorpius? —repitió Smith—. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

—Quiero tu coño —gruñó Scorpius—. Quiero follarme tu coño, hasta que te quedes afónica de los gritos que darás. Hasta que olvides tu propio nombre, por la forma en que te follare.

—Buen chico —sonrió Melinda, permitiendo que el glande del miembro del rubio entrase dentro suyo.

Scorpius estaba a punto de penetrarla, pero en ese momento, un colibrí de color plateado entró en la habitación. Scorpius se quedó paralizado. Reconocía ese patronus, era el de Rose...

_—Scor, necesito verte. Te espero en el lugar de siempre._

Scorpius ni dudo. Tras que el patronus de Rose desapareciese, él dejó a Melinda en el suelo, salió de la bañera, y empezó a vestirse.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Melinda, confundida.

—Tengo que irme —respondió Scorpius, poniéndose los vaqueros (y comprimiendo su erección, de paso.)

—¿Ahora? —cuestiono Melinda—. No sé si has entendido la situación, Scorpius, pero ahora mismo, estabas a punto de follarme, hasta que me quedase afónica y olvidase mi nombre, ¿no es así?

—Lo siento, Melinda. Pero ahora no puede ser —se disculpó Scorpius, sin dejar de vestirse—. Es algo urgente.

—¿De quién era ese patronus? —preguntó Melinda, enfurruñándose. Scorpius sonrió. Su amiga podía parecer una niña pequeña... sino fuese por que estaba completamente desnuda, y que sus pezones erectos indicaban que estaba bastante excitada.

—De Rose —respondió el rubio. Melinda suspiró, cruzándose de brazos, y haciendo que sus pechos resaltasen más.

—Supongo que si es de ella, no puedo evitar que vayas —murmuró la chica—. Supongo que hoy tendré que pasar con mis dedos y mi varita...

—No quería saber eso —gimió Scorpius, saliendo del baño.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sabía el lugar donde se hallaba Rose. La Casa de los Gritos.<p>

Scorpius amaba ese lugar por dos motivos. El primero era por que era un lugar tranquilo, y el segundo se debía a las increíbles fiestas que podías montar allí, con música a todo volumen, alcohol y un montón de habitaciones, por si conseguías que una fantástica chica te diese una mamada, mientras sus amigas se emborrachaban, o jugabas al strip poker.

En cualquier caso, Scorpius entró en la casa, buscando a Rose con la mirada.

—¿Rose?

—Arriba.

Scorpius subió las desgastadas escaleras, que era un milagro que aún no se derrumbasen (suponía que gracias a la magia), hasta llegar a la habitación principal, que era donde estaba Rose.

La chica de cabello rojo, se hallaba sentada cerca del borde de la cama. Llevaba el mismo atuendo que esa mañana, salvó que se había quitado la chaqueta morada, la cual descansaba recostada en un sillón, que había en el rincón de la sala.

Scorpius se la quedó mirando. Esta debió de notar su presencia, ya que se giró para mirarle, mientras palmeaba el lado de su cama. El chico se acercó a ella, y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué me has avisado? —preguntó Scorpius, tras unos minutos en silencio. Rose suspiró.

—He roto con McLaggen —respondió la pelirroja. Scorpius la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Por? Creía que las cosas os iban bien —dijo Scorpius, recordando los rumores sobre que ambos se casarían al acabar Hogwarts.

—Pues no es así —murmuró Rose—. Las cosas entre nosotros, han estado tensas desde principio de curso. McLaggen me estaba engañando con otra.

—¿Qué? —bramó Scorpius, poniéndose de pie.

—Siéntate —gruñó Rose. El rubio la obedeció—. Ya sabía desde hacia meses que McLaggen me engañaba. Hoy solo me lo ha confirmado. Si te he avisado, no es por que quisiese desahogarme, por que eso ya lo he hecho estos meses. Es por que quiero decirte algo... confesarte una cosa.

—Em... ¿Rose? —murmuró Scorpius, cuando la chica empezó a inclinarse sobre él (apretando sus pechos con el brazo izquierdo del chico.)

—Me gustas, Scorpius Malfoy —fue lo último que dijo Rose Weasley, mientras atrapaba los labios de Scorpius sobre los suyos. Scorpius se quedó paralizado, antes de abrazar a la pelirroja, con algo de dificultad, y aumentar la intensidad del beso.

Claro que, Scorpius, antes de venir a ver a Rose, había estado a punto de tirarse a Melinda en las duchas de su habitación, en la sala común de Slytherin. Y Scorpius aun estaba excitado por esa situación.

Así que, cuando cogió a Rose, para colocarla sobre su regazo, ya estaba bastante excitado, y su erección se notaba sobre la tela del pantalón vaquero, rozando la entrepierna de Rose. Esta gimió, separándose ligeramente de él.

—¿Ya? —jadeo Rose, con una vez que denotaba una mezcla entre sorprendida y orgullosa.

—Esto... yo... —tartamudeó Scorpius, sin saber muy bien como decirle a Rose, que había estado a punto de tirarse otra chica, antes de que ella lo llamase.

—Déjalo —susurró entonces Rose. Y antes de volver a besarlo, añadió—: No quiero saberlo.

Ambos continuaron sus besos, mientras Rose jugueteaba con el bajo de la camiseta negra del rubio. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, se la sacó, arrojándola a un lado de la habitación. Scorpius reprimió un gemido, cuando Rose lo tumbo en la cama, con ella encima, y empezó a lamarle el torso.

—Rose —gimió Scorpius, intentando quitarle el top verde a la pelirroja. Pero esta le agarró las manos, mordiéndole suavemente el cuello.

—Déjamelos a mí, Malfoy —le susurró, lamiendo su lóbulo. El Slytherin se estremeció.

Rose continuó lamiendo, mordiendo y besando el torso del blondo, yendo cada vez más a la zona sur del chico. Al llegar al borde de los pantalones, le dio un último beso, antes de alejarse, para poder quitarla el resto de ropa a Scorpius.

Primero le quitó sus deportivas negras, seguido de sus calcetines y por última los pantalones vaqueros de Scorpius, dejándolo solo con sus calzoncillos negros, los cuales tenían un considerable bulto en la altura de la entrepierna.

Scorpius vio como los ojos de Rose se llenaban de lujuria y hambre, antes de que ella le quitase, de manera un tanto violenta, su ropa interior, liberando su erección, hinchada y roja.

Rose lamió el tronco, antes de besar suavemente el glande del chico. Scorpius tuvo que reprimir un jadeo, cuando la cálida boca de Rose envolvió su miembro, succionando su glande con fuerza. La lengua de la chica lamia el tronco, enroscándose alrededor del miembro del chico, mientras su mano derecha subía y bajaba a lo largo de su miembro, la mano izquierda acariciaba los testículos del rubio. enviándole olas de placer. Scorpius tenía que usar todo su autocontrol para no correrse allí mismo, y poder seguir disfrutando de la estupenda mamada que le estaba dando Rose Weasley.

Sin embargo, esa sensación de dicha que le producía Rose, terminó pronto. La chica se separó un poco de él, para poder trepar hasta alcanzar los labios de Scorpius. Se besaron durante unos minutos, y en ese tiempo, Scorpius alcanzó a darse la vuelta, de manera que Rose quedase debajo suyo. Deslizó el top verde de la chica hacia arriba, queriéndoselo, y dejando al aire los pechos de la pelirroja, ocultos con un sujetador azul.

Con un gruñido, Scorpius le quitó el sujetador a Rose, dejando libres los pezones erectos de la Ravenclaw. Se inclinó, y cogió el derecho con la boca, mordiéndolo suavemente; mientras que con la mano, se ocupaba de retorcer el izquierdo, haciendo que Rose gimiese. El Slytherin oyó un par de ruidos sordos detrás suyo, y supuso que Rose acababa de deshacerse de las botas. Solo lo supuso, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado, como para poder comprobarlo. Le resultaba muy difícil decir que no a esos pezones rosados y puntiagudos.

Pero, cuando sintió que Rose intentaba quitarse sus pantalones, tarea difícil cuando tenías la cabeza en otra parte, Scorpius abandonó los pechos de la pelirroja, y le ayudó a deshacerse de los pantalones negros, dejándola solo con unas bragas azules, que estaban húmedas por la parte central.

—¿Excitada, Rose? —le preguntó Scorpius, con una sonrisa made in Malfoy.

—No te lo creas tanto, Scorpius —respondió Rose, respirando rápidamente, y poniendo una sonrisa descarada—. Ya estaba así desde antes que tú vinieses.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo, Weasley? —susurró Scorpius, deslizando las bragas azules por las piernas de Rose, quedando ambos en igualdad de condiciones.

Scorpius empezó a descender por su vientre, besándolo y lamiéndolo con lentitud, provocando suspiros de placer en Rose. Se entretuvo un poco en su ombligo, sonriendo cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre entre suspiros y jadeos.

—Ah... Scorpius... —jadeaba Rose.

Scorpius abandonó el ombligo de Rose, hasta alcanzar su sexo. Pudo notar como ella hacía algo de fuerza, tal vez para impedir que Scorpius pudiese contemplar aquello más tiempo, pero él no se lo permitía. Estaba demasiado ocupado viéndolo. Entonces, guiado por un impulso, deslizó un dedo dentro de los pliegues de la chica, arrancando un fuerte jadeo.

Scorpius también tuvo que reprimir un jadeo, al sentir el interior de Rose. Sacó el dedo del sexo de la pelirroja, y lo lamió. Tenía un extraño sabor, que el rubio no fue capaz de identificar, pero que casi hace que se corra allí mismo. Igual que había hecho antes, introdujo otro dedo, pero esta vez, empezó a masturbar a Rose. Esta se revolvía en la cama, arqueando la espalda y moviendo las caderas. Entonces Scorpius sacó las manos de allí dentro.

—Scorpius —protestó Rose, con un puchero—. Si... ¡Aaah!

Rose no pudo reprimir el chillido, cuando Scorpius deslizó su lengua dentro de ella. Aquello era mil veces mejor que unos dedos. Scorpius deslizaba su lengua por todo el sexo, lamiendo y saboreando aquel líquido que era producto de la excitación de su amada. Mientras él estaba ocupado lamiendo aquella zona tan especial, sus dedos jugueteaban, buscando algo. Y al final, lo halló.

—¡JODER! ¡SCORPIUS! —chilló Rose, cuando Malfoy presionó su clítoris con el pulgar y el índice. Scorpius estuvo un rato más, lamiendo el sexo de Rose, mientras jugueteaba con el clítoris y, cuando sintió que ella estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, se detuvo.

—¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ¡Sigue follándome el coño con la tu lengua! —exclamaba Rose, aunque se interrumpió cuando Scorpius se acercó a su rostro, y beso sus labios.

Mientras sus bocas y lenguas estaban ocupadas peleando entre si, el miembro de Scorpius se iba abriendo paso por el sexo de Rose, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Ambos se quedaron paralizados por unos segundos. Ella, por la repentina invasión. Él, por la estrechez que demostraban los músculos de Rose, alrededor de su amigo.

Scorpius empezó a balancearse lentamente, moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás, creando un vaivén continuó. Rose gemía, abrazando las caderas del chico con sus piernas. Pero tras unos minutos, de leves gemidos y jadeos, Rose ya tenía suficiente de aquella suavidad.

—Scorpius, no soy una puta muñeca de porcelana, puedes follarme todo lo fuerte que puedas —gruñó Rose.

—Tú lo has querido —susurró Scorpius, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas. Los gemidos de placer de Rose aumentaron, mientras se aferraba a la espalda del Slytherin con sus uñas, produciendole varios rasguños, que él sentía con una mezcla de dolor y placer.

—¿Eso es... aaaaah... lo máximo... aaaaah... que puedes... aaaah... hacer? -preguntó Rose, entre gemidos.

—¿Quieres ver de lo que soy capaz? —le retó Scorpius.

Sin esperar respuesta, el chico les dio la vuelta, de manera que quedaron él abajo y Rose arriba. Entonces, se deslizó por la cama, hasta quedar sentado en el borde, con Rose en su regazo, aún penetrándola. Allí, la agarró con las caderas, y empezaron a moverse los dos juntos, Rose cabalgándolo con furia y pasión, y él ayudándola.

Aprovechando que los enormes pechos de Rose se botaban delante suyo, atrapó con su boca el pezón izquierdo, haciendo que la chica tirase la cabeza para atrás y gimiese con fuerza.

—¡Dios! ¡Esto es la gloria! —exclamó Rose.

Y de esa forma, ambos alcanzaron sus orgasmos. Scorpius, tras unas embestidas, terminó dentro de Rose, mientras que ella chillaba cuando tuvo su orgasmo, desplomándose sobre Scorpius.

—No nos hemos protegido —murmuró Rose, tras unos minutos en silencio. Scorpius simplemente la atrajo a él, abrazándola, de tal forma que la cara de Rose quedo enterrada en el cuello de Scorpius. Aprovechó para acariciarle el pelo y la espalda, los cuales estaba húmedos por la intensa actividad física.

—Si te quedas embarazada, ya encontraremos una salida para poder tenerlo —murmuró Scorpius. Rose le besó.

—Muy bien —repuso la chica—. Pero si estoy embaraza, tú se lo dirás a mis padres, y a mi hermano, y a mis tíos, primos...

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! —exclamó Scorpius, palideciendo de golpe. Rose rió entre dientes, antes de quedarse dormida.

Scorpius acercó a Rose más cerca de él, antes de cerrar los ojos, para acompañar a Rose en los brazos de Morfeo. Y, mientras se quedaba dormido, se daba cuenta de que ahora tenía tres motivos para adorar la Casa de los Gritos. El primero era por que era un lugar tranquilo, el segundo se debía a las increíbles fiestas que podías montar allí, y el tercero y último, lo tenía en ese preciso momento en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>3,596<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Aqui un nuevo fic, para un nuevo reto. Como ya se indica, el reto se llama Rated M, y tenía que tener una escena de sexo por fuerza.**

**Bueno, la combinación que me toco, fue: Fuera de Hogwarts (la Casa de los Gritos) y en séptimo año.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
